Saiyan Screech
by DarkFireGeneral
Summary: Bulla Briefs looks like a carbon copy of her mother, and her behavior often matches it. But there are moments when she reminds everyone that she is also Vegeta's daughter. When her first date stands her up, she reminds everyone who her father is. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not speak a lick of Japanese, and given how Dragon Ball Z was originally Japanese, I'd have to say that logic dictates that I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **DISCLAIMER 2 - THE SEQUEL: I also know next to nothing about teenage girls, given how I am a man who grew up with all brothers and never had a girlfriend or friend who was a girl while growing up. So, all of my knowledge about teenage girls comes strictly from the following: TV, movies, books, other fanfics, and Google. So, yeah, hopefully I'm not too off. If anyone can guess what I based Bulla's new technique on you win brownie points. I'll give you twelve.**

Bulla Briefs was definitely Bulma's daughter. There was absolutely no doubt about that. Goku, in fact, wondered if Bulma had just cloned herself. He got a major slap in the face for that. But, she was also Vegeta's daughter, and while it was easy enough to forget, every now and then she'd do something to erase any doubt that Vegeta played a part in her creation.

Bulla had just finished putting on her makeup and getting ready. She had her blue hair tied back in a cute ponytail and was wearing a red blouse that complimented her hair (AN: I had to Google this, because I know absolutely nothing about clothes) and a pair of skinny jeans. She was ready to go out on her first date! She remembered how much of a trial it was to convince her dad to let her go.

 _"_ _Come on, Daddy! Please?" Bulla begged, giving her father her best puppy-dog eyes._

 _Vegeta growled. He could never say no to his little girl, and she knew that. He hated it. It made him feel weak. He wondered if Kakarot also caved to women. If Kakarot was also weak, then it would make Vegeta feel a bit better about it – but not much._

 _When Bulla had first asked her father he transformed into a Super Saiyan out of anger and yelled "NO!" loudly. But Bulla was as stubborn as her parents, and refused to relent. After hours of begging, she finally got her dad to cave and agree._

 _"But," he said. "If this pathetic boy has you home even a second later than 10, I will find you, kill him, and take you home myself!"_

 _Bulla relented; she knew her father, and that was the best she was going to get. Better to take it than continue fighting and risk losing it. "Thank you, Daddy!" Bulla said and hugged her father. Vegeta grunted._

It took longer to convince her dad than Bulla anticipated, leaving her with only three hours to get ready. Only three! That was ridiculous! But she managed, and it was time for her date! Her first date! Bulla hadn't been this excited since...well, she'd never been this excited!

Bulla sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for her date to arrive. She knew her dad was in the kitchen, eating. Though Bulla figured her dad was just watching, making sure her date wasn't going to try anything. 'Oh, no,' she thought. 'Daddy better not follow us!'

It was getting late and her date still hadn't shown up. Trunks walked in, wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. He saw his little sister sitting on the couch and whistled. "Don't you look nice," Trunks said. "What's the occasion? Does the mall have a big sale today?"

Bulla rolled her eyes. "No, the mall did not have a big sale today," she said, speaking slowly as if speaking with a child. "I'm waiting for my date to pick me up."

Trunks' eyes widened. "What!?" he shouted, then immediately looked around, nervous. He lowered his voice and asked "Does Dad know?"

Bulla rolled her eyes again. "Of course Daddy knows! And he's completely okay with it!" A low growl came from the kitchen. "Er, well, okay, he's completely tolerating it!" Bulla said, correcting her original statement.

Trunks just looked at his sister in shock. "I'll never understand how you manage to get Dad to agree to these things."

Bulla smirked, but her face fell when she glanced at the clock. "He's an hour late!" she said.

Trunks had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, nor did he want to be around for the temper tantrum and/or waterworks that would inevitably follow, so he just left. Bulla frowned and angrily huffed as he left. "How rude!" she said.

Another hour passed and Bulla started crying. Her tears made her makeup run, which had her crying even more. She got stood up! How could he? Bulla wept for a few minutes before her sadness turned into rage. She started screaming loudly.

Vegeta heard his daughter's screams from the kitchen and quickly, which for a Saiyan is insanely fast, bolted far enough away that his eardrums wouldn't shatter. He sensed his son quickly power up and fly out of the house as quickly as he could, going much further than Vegeta did. Vegeta only stuck around because, after his daughter calmed down, he planned on finding out who the worthless human that hurt his little girl was. After that, he was going to hunt the pathetic lowlife and make him sorry he ever hurt his baby girl.

Vegeta was startled out of his plans to avenge his precious baby by a sudden spike in his daughter's ki energy. Suddenly, the house started to shake. Vegeta was speechless: was his little girl about to go Super Saiyan?

Vegeta sensed energy coming from his daughter, but not Super Saiyan energy. No, this energy was different. It felt more like a ki attack. Vegeta saw a wave of energy coming towards him and braced himself against it. The wave hit, not doing too much harm to the powerful Saiyan Prince, but doing serious damage to the house around him. And the waves kept coming. It seemed that his daughter had managed to invent a new energy attack. By screaming. She put ki energy into her screams, creating a kind of energy screech attack.

The waves came and destroyed the house. When Bulla calmed down, Vegeta rose from the rubble, smiled, and said "That's my girl." Yep, there was no doubt about it. That girl was definitely Vegeta's daughter.


End file.
